Uniquely Reborn
by katraj0908
Summary: Percy Jackson was not supposed to die while defeating Gaea and the Fates knew this, that's why they decided to give him a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympians. The italics are direct quotes or paraphrases from the book that would make sense with my story (ex. The first one, younger Percy doesn't know any of the characters so he can't exactly say mom in the quotes or Grover.)**

Percy POV

 _A woman, boy, and older me tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the wind-shield. I didn't know how this woman could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas._

 _Every time there was a flash of lightning, I looked at the boy sitting next to me in the backseat and I wondered if I'd gone insane, or if he was wearing some kind of shag-carpet pants._

 _"Um….what are you, exactly?"_

 _…_

 _"Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!"_

 _"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like…Mr. Brunner's myths?"_

 _"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"_

 _"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Then why-"_

 _"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," the goat boy said. "We put the Mist over human eyes. We had hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination._

 _"Who I-wait a minute, what do you mean?"_

 _A weird bellowing noise rose up again behind the people in the car._

 _…._

 _The bull-man bore down on the goat boy, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling him, as if he were about to lift the goat boy up, I couldn't allow that._

 _I stripped off my red rain jacket._

 _"Hey!" I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"_

 _"Raaarrrrr!" The monster turned towards me, shaking his meaty fists._

 _…_

 _The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong and the rain was in my eyes, and I swear I could smell the smell of rotten meat in my nostrils. The monster kept shaking himself to try to throw me off. Meanwhile the goat boy was groaning on the grass._

 _Suddenly I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backwards with all my might and with snap, the horn detached itself, but I fell off and my head landed on a rock._

 _I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past I drove the broken straight into his side, right under his furry rib cage._

That dream was the first of many, after the first few dreams I began to see things that I knew normal people must not be able to see, I even saw the bull-man that had been in my first dream once!

No one believed me when I tried to tell them at the orphanage that I had been left at since birth. I had been dropped off at Vesta's Orphanage the day of my birth with nothing but a blanket with my name and birthday stitched in: Perseus Costas Jackson and August 18th, 2010 **(AN: BoO was published in 2014, but wouldn't it take place in 2010? Also it will explain, but I chose his original birthday)**. Things got weirder when two years later the orphanage was able to go on a field trip to the local YMCA swimming pool. The orphanage bully, Matt, decided it would be fun to push me before we had even taken our first swim lesson.

I had been expecting to drown, but instead I felt stronger and could even breathe under the water. It was then that I realized that I must have been under for a while and people might have been worried, so I came back up only to find no one had noticed and we began with our lessons.

School was a drag, because I had ADHD _and_ dyslexia which made it almost impossible to learn. I listened to the lectures that my teachers gave, but always got restless half-way through them which got me in trouble. I devoted a lot of my time to swimming and outside research on Greek and Roman mythology. I figured the monsters I was seeing were from that and maybe they weren't so "mythology" as I had once thought.

Life was pretty normal for the next few years of my life I had even made a friend at school after all these years named Lily. She's a bit odd, but we get along. I have a feeling that something is going to happen soon, whether I'll like it or not is just the question.

Grover POV

I crossed the borders of Camp Half-Blood after months away, happy that I would finally be able to see my wife, Juniper and daughter, Lily. As I crossed the border I got an IM from my daughter.

"Lily?" I scrunched my eyebrows together, confused; I was just about to see her.

"Dad, I was waiting for you to cross the border of camp before contacting you, I just wanted to tell you that I am not at Camp Half-Blood," My daughter said.

"What, why not?" I said in a panicky voice.

"Relax Dad, I found a very powerful half-blood and he has the scent to be the child of one of the Big Three," Lily said.

"That can't be," I said. Even though the prophecy had come to pass, the pact had still remained in place. After all, their children _were_ too powerful.

My daughter shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you."

I bit my lip, "Bring him to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow Lily, but don't take him straight there. You can bring him to the memorial on Olympus; it might be good to get this half-blood immersed."

"Got it dad, see you tomorrow on Olympus!" with that she swiped her hand throw the Iris Message. She was excited, it would be her first time hearing about Percy Jackson and the wars, everyone that was involved swore on the River Styx not to tell the kids until they were a certain age, so this was Lily's first memorial.

I still couldn't believe that tomorrow would be twelve years since my best friend, Percy Jackson, died. Tomorrow was a memorial for the Giant and Titan wars, but since it was held on August 18th, Percy Jackson's birthday, it often turned into people telling their favorite stories about the Savior of Olympus, The Greatest Hero most would say.

I trudged along to my home when suddenly a bright light nearly blinded me and Annabeth Chase or should he say, Lady Annabeth, Goddess of Architecture appeared before me.

I gave my former friend a mock bow, "Lady Annabeth, what can I do for you?"

She smiled at me; she hadn't seemed to notice my sarcasm or was just ignoring it, "Grover it's been too long."

"Well, being Lord of the Wild I have many responsibilities," I said to her. "I also have a family that I don't neglect so if you'll excuse me."

"Wait, Grover. There is something I wished to discuss," Annabeth said before I could get five feet away from my former friend."

"And what is that?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you were planning on telling more stories of Jackson tomorrow," Annabeth asked innocently.

"I don't know, it never is planned, why?" I crossed my arms. I wasn't the same satyr from when she was seven.

"It's just Jason and I believe that it takes away from the rest of the memorial, thus the rest of the heroes that put their lives on the line," Annabeth said.

I gave a bitter laugh, "See that's where you and your boy-toy are wrong," Annabeth pursed her lips at that, everyone had been furious when Annabeth had told them that she had never loved Percy, even her own mother. "We may tell stories about Percy, but every story incorporates another hero."

"We'll see about that," Annabeth said and turned away from me, but before she could turn away I said, "You are the only one who feels this way Lady Annabeth, everyone else would rather bask in the good memories of pre-battle, not the actual battle."

She gave me a furious look and flashed away, but I didn't care, all I cared about was getting back to my wife and worried about how my daughter was doing with her latest, powerful charge.

 **Updates will be sporadic as this isn't one of my high priority stories**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

Percy POV

Over time I began to realize that the dreams I had been having weren't dreams, but were actual memories. Memories of what must have been my past life or something. The memory/dream I had been of my death proved that theory even more.

 _Half-bloods of all ages were fighting monsters left and right, while "the Seven" an elite group that I was apparently apart of was fighting the Giants with the Olympian gods and goddesses. I was fighting alongside my father, Poseidon and we were trying to destroy his bane: Polybotes._

 _"You will not defeat me!" Polybotes screamed at us. "And even if you do, it will not stop Gaea from awakening!"_

 _For once I did not retort and just continued attacking the Giant. I made a strong water whip and tied it around the trident he was using and then tugged it out of his hands. The trident ended up falling on a bunch of monsters._

 _"Nice job, son!" Dad beamed at me. With the Giant weaponless we closed in on him and defeated him easily._

 _We couldn't rest though, because monsters were coming from all different sides and that's when I heard it: Mother Earth, Gaea._

 _"You should just surrender now," she said._

 _"Yeah, like that will happen, Dirt Face," I muttered towards the ground. I knew she heard me. After all she was the earth._

 _"Foolish, let me show you the power of the earth," then roots come out and started pulling down the people on our side, I looked at dad and said, "Dad, plants have water! Remove the water from the plants and they'll be useless!"_

 _Dad nodded and we did that which made Gaea screech when she realized our side had been released from their binds so easily, "That's it half-blood!" She started to attack me and threw off my dad, friends, monsters, and even Giants so it was only her and me. I realized then and there that I was going to die._

 _I had to do what I did in Mount St. Helens: the water was inside of me. I started to make a hurricane towards Dirt Face, which she didn't like; who would want to be mud? Then I created a localized earthquake right on her, but in doing so I drained myself so much._

 _Finally she knew that she was going to be put to sleep, but if she was then she would be taking me with her, to kill me. She took a sword she found and threw it at me with great accuracy and it ended up lodged in my stomach. She and I went down at the same time._

" _NO!" Annabeth yelled, which caused everyone to turn in her direction. For some reason all the monsters and Giants disappeared when Gaea did._

 _When they looked at where Annabeth's focus was: me, they all gasped, obviously someone forgot to tell them that the Savior of Olympus was not in fact immortal like they thought._

 _My father rushed to my side and held my hand, "Percy, don't leave, please don't! Apollo!"_

 _Apollo looked sadly at the scene and said to my father, "There isn't anything I can do Uncle P, the poison on the sword along with the placement of where the wound is, well…"_

 _Most people began to sob, I could see many gods, some that I wasn't even on great terms on looking sad, and I saw the Seven, Nico, and Thalia._

 _I glanced at my dad and asked, "Have I made you proud dad?"_

 _He gave a sob, "You have me the proudest of fathers Perseus, no one can compare. It wasn't just your feats, but your traits: your loyalty, humor, and kindness. The world will be a much sadder place without you here."_

 _I gave him a small smile, "And you have been the greatest of dads," Which made him smile._

 _I looked at Thalia and Nico, "Pinecone Face, Death Breath?" They chuckled. "You guys are the best cousins I could ask for."_

 _I looked at the Seven and especially Annabeth, I don't know what it was about Annabeth but ever since we had been reunited in New Rome, she had been different, so all I said, "It has been an honor fighting alongside you for the past few months and you Annabeth for the past few years."_

 _Everything started looking fogging and I groaned, causing everyone to gasp, "I will see you all in the next life, I suppose."_

 _And with that I died._

The funny thing is, is that I was born with the scar from the wound Gaea gave me during the battle I died in. It kind of gives more evidence that I was reincarnated as another Percy Jackson since we have the same name.

I invited Lily to one of my swim meets today, she said she would come if I would accompany her to a party she had to attend at the Empire State Building. I thought _cool, I've never been there, so why not?_

When I got behind the blocks where I had a good view of the bleachers, I immediately spotted Lily who waved at me. The event I was competing in was considered one of the most difficult in my age range: the 100 Butterfly, but instead of finding it grueling, I found the event beautiful.

During the race I knew that I was far in front of my opponents, it just seemed that the water didn't work against me like it did for others, when I finished long before my competitors I got out of the pool and looked out of the window.

Out of the window I saw one of the monsters from the memory/dreams I had been getting: a Hellhound. I went to grab my bag only to see that Lily had grabbed it for me and said, "Run!"

I quickly put on my sweats and when I did I noticed that there was something in them: a pen. When I uncapped it, it turned into a 3 ft. long sword. It was the sword I had often seen in my dreams: Riptide.

I didn't have long to admire it because the Hellhound was zeroing in on us, Lily kept yelling at me to run and I did, but not before I slashed the Hellhound making it dissolve into golden dust.

Lily came over to me and grabbed my hand, "come on." She dragged me to a van that said, "Delphi Strawberries". We climbed into the back and once the door was slammed, the van started moving. I thanked the driver only to see that he had eyes on every surface space of his body and for some reason looked shocked at my appearance.

"Don't stare," Lily said.

I blushed, "Right, sorry," then I looked at Lily. "So what's going on? Why do you have goat legs?"

It was her time to blush, "Ah, well I'm a satyr." I think she was waiting for me to call her a liar or something, but after having all those strange dreams I just said, "Oh."

"Yeah," She looked at me a little weirdly. "And you are a half-blood, half mortal and half god." I nodded, I had a feeling ever since I had learned that I could control water.

"Do you know if it is your mom or dad?" Lily asked a little sympathetic.

I shook my head, "I was just found on the front steps of Vesta's Orphanage in blankets with my name and date of birth stitched in."

"Okay, well there is a law that requires the gods to claim their children by the age of 13, so we'll just have to wait and see," Lily said happily.

I looked at Argus in the front and he just gave me a knowing look as if he knew who my parent was going to be, which gave me a foreboding feeling.

Poseidon POV

I hated August 18th. The day was a reminder of so many things, but mostly Percy's birth and the first Great Prophecy. Whenever I thought of Percy's birth after his death that he would have been so many years old, his birthday used to be a cause for celebration for me, it meant that he survived another year.

The first Great Prophecy was completed on his birthday and I had always dreaded the day he had turned 16, I knew that Percy would never turn his back on Olympus, but I was worried when one of the lines of the prophecy said he would die. I didn't want my child to die.

Now, every August 18th we have a memorial for the Titan and Giant wars, I loath to attend, because it reminds me that I could have done more to help Percy survive but I admit that I do enjoy hearing the stories his friends tell about his years.

As I'm getting dressed and looking in the mirror, Amphitrite comes up behind me. I haven't had a mortal lover since Percy's death and it's been good for our marriage.

"I know you miss him," She says.

I sigh, most people say that I should move on, but I can't, not on this day, "I know, but it is August 18th."

She nodded, "I wish that I had gotten to know him more before his death, I had never known what he had really done for everyone. I was blocked by something that he couldn't even control."

At Percy's funeral that Amphitrite did attend, many people that were close to Percy began talking about her step-son and she realized that he was someone that could have been worth getting to know.

"Yes, I had hoped that you all would have gotten along, but it seems that things don't work out that way," I gave her a small smile. "Come, let's get to Olympus, for some reason I have a feeling this year is going to be a bit different."

She raised an eyebrow, "You feel it too?" I just nodded. "Well best not keep everyone waiting."

 **Updates will be sporadic as this isn't one of my top priority stories**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

Grover POV

There were only 10 more minutes until the memorial was to begin and most everyone had arrived besides my daughter, Lily and her charge. As much as I wanted to wait by the entrance of Olympus for her to make sure she was okay, I knew that I had to do my duty and sit in front as the Lord of the Wild, along with every other important figure during the two wars.

I walked into the Throne Room, all 14 Olympians were already in their seats, higher up than the rest of us despite them being in their human forms. In seats on the floor people were divided amongst important veterans, gods, and observers. I made my way towards the important veterans and sat next to Thalia and Nico. Sadly Juniper couldn't come to this memorial.

When I looked up at the Olympians my eyes immediately sought out Lord Poseidon. I can never get over how much the two look alike, but like every memorial, Poseidon is brooding, not at all happy to be there are his late son's birthday.

Zeus cleared his throat, "Good afternoon everyone," Everyone mumbled back their greetings. "This memorial we're doing things a little bit differently…" Differently?

Usually during the memorial the people who participated during the war give speeches on their point of view and give sage advice to the audience or the next generation, such as my daughter who still isn't here with her charge. I wonder what could be different.

Whispers broke out throughout the room and it took a minute before Zeus could gain control, "Yes, I know we usually have people give speeches, but some of the gods I spoke to thought it was getting a bit old and repetitive, so instead we had Hephaestus along with his children create a video to commemorate both wars."

Thalia raised her hand, "Yes Thalia?"

"How did you get these clips?" She asked nervously, I felt the same way. There are some parts of my past that I'm not exactly proud of.

"Different sorts of ways," He answered. _Well that's specific,_ I thought sarcastically. "Hephaestus, play the video and dim the lights!"

Suddenly a large screen, not dissimilar to an Iris Message image only larger appeared in front of us.

The clip began with the Oracle of Delphi giving the First Great Prophecy, it skipped to when Thalia was fighting an army of monsters and consequently turned into a tree.

A few years passed with no excitement until Percy showed up and most of the room became sad, besides Annabeth and Jason. We watched as Percy got claimed during Capture the Flag, then being given the quest to retrieve the Master Bolt. Every important event that occurred on the quest was shown in flashes, slow enough that you could process what occurred, until Percy was betrayed by Luke. I looked over at Hermes and you could tell he was holding back tears, despite what Luke thought, Hermes genuinely loves his children.

The clips continued with showing that Thalia's pine getting poisoned, then Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson ending up on the Princess Andromeda. I had heard what happened on that quest, but they decided against showing it, they only showed placing the Golden Fleece on her tree and the Thalia returning to life.

The next showed Thalia driving Apollo's sun chariot which many laughed at and then Percy and Thalia's epic fight in the woods after Capture the Flag, which garnered some raised eyebrows, but immediately moved on when they heard the prophecy that Zoe was given. Again there were flashes from this quest to find Artemis and Annabeth. The first was Percy eavesdropping on the General and Luke and us defeating the Nemean Lion at the Air and Space Museum, many were shocked that Zoe gave the spoil of war to Percy despite it being her spoil.

Flashes went by like when we lost Bianca at the Junkyard and Hoover Dam where Thalia said, "Dam, I wish Kelp Head was here to relive this as well," Making everyone a bit confused besides me. We saw everything that happened at Hoover Dam including Percy attempting to kill Rachel, Percy meeting "Bessie" and Thalia praying to Zeus to animate the statues to take them to San Francisco.

There we watched Percy find Nereus and most people laughed at how he handled the older god how he called Poseidon an "upstart". Finally we watched the fight between Artemis, Zoe, and Atlas while Percy held the sky and then Luke and Thalia's fight. People who didn't know gasped that Percy had actually taken the weight of the sky that could barely been held by a goddess, let alone a half-blood.

Later the room heard Zoe that Percy wasn't anything like Hercules, shocking the room once more.

They conveniently skipped the part where they voted whether Percy or Thalia should live, but showed that Thalia was now a Huntress.

Next it showed clips of when Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and I were in the Labyrinth. This time many were too fast to discern until it got to the point when Annabeth and Percy were at Hephaestus forge. Most people would have said "aww" when Annabeth kissed Percy but they now knew that it had all been fake. Next everyone say Percy trying to come up with a plan when all of a sudden the volcano exploded. Percy had made Mount St. Helens erupt.

When Percy came back during his own shroud burning, the next image was the same group but with Rachel because she was a clear sighted mortal, which was needed to wander the Labyrinth. Again images flashed by, until everyone saw Pan fade and also saw Luke become possessed by Kronos, but it was hilarious to see Rachel throw her hairbrush at the Titan king.

The battle was sad and I blushed when they feature me causing the Panic and then Daedalus killing himself so that the Labyrinth would collapse.

The next started off with Beckendorf and Percy flying towards the Princess Andromeda and then Percy telling Beckendorf that he'd cause a distraction. He did by awesomely taking on a giant crab and then some dracaena. Most smiled when Percy told the kid to get off the ship, it was so Percy. When Percy reached Kronos and they began to fight, but Kronos slowed down time, they were shocked that he was able to break the spell. Then he learned that there was a spy and Beckendorf had to sacrifice himself. Meanwhile there were clips of Poseidon underwater fighting Oceanus and the other Olympians fighting Typhon.

They saw Percy walk into the River Styx and then a few minutes come out steaming, then a few minutes later defeat a huge army of the dead plus Hades.

The Battle of Manhattan had started and Percy had told where he wanted each cabin or group like the Hunters of Artemis to go. There was so much fighting and death, but you could tell that everyone was determined and everyone was determined to at least protect the Olympian's thrones. Percy was battling Kronos who was sometimes struggling to keep hold because Luke was trying to break through. Luke ended up stabbing himself to defeat Kronos.

Later the Olympians gave their thanks and gifts to many and offered Percy immortality, but he declined and asked for many selfless things. The next image was a completed Olympus and the new cabins at Camp Half-Blood.

"We didn't get much footage from the Roman fighting, but they were fighting bravely on the other coast. We should take a break –" The Throne Room doors slammed open and first I recognized my daughter, Lily and then I thought I was dreaming, it couldn't be, my best friend, Percy Jackson, only he looked 12 again.

"Lily, why is there a picture of me on the screen?" The boy who looked like a younger Percy asked, shocking everyone in the room.

Percy POV

Argus drove us rather fast through the New York traffic and Lily tried to explain more about the half-blood life and the gods. The funny thing is that whenever one was mentioned I got a funny feeling as if I knew them, like their personality and not just because of their title but because I had talked to them before. Like when Lily mentioned Hermes, all I could think of were two snakes and one asking for rats while the other chastised the other.

While Lily was rambling, Argus kept looking back at me, like he was verifying that I was still sitting there.

"…since we'll be on Olympus, I hope that your godly parent will claim you even though you're only 12," Lily said.

"How did that come to be again?" Percy asked.

She shrugged, "Like I said, once we turn 10, the next memorial we have is when we learn everything. I turned 10 about a month ago, but I look older so that I can be in your grade to keep an eye on you and because I'm a satyr."

I just nod and look out the window, I had never been to this part of New York and I had mostly stayed in the area by my orphanage and school.

Suddenly the van stopped with a lurch and Lily climbed out, "You coming Percy?"

"Yup!" I waved good-bye to Argus and ran after Lily who made a streamline towards the front desk.

"We need to get to the 600th floor please." Lily said politely to the guard that was reading his newspaper.

"No such floor kid," the guard said, barely looking up from his newspaper.

Lily huffed, "Look, I'm late for the memorial. Do you want Lord Zeus to shock you into oblivion for holding us up?"

His eyes went wide and gave Lily the key card, "Just make sure that no one is on the elevator with you."

I had remained mostly silent and followed Lily. Once we got into the elevator Lily said, "You might want to hold onto something."

I gave her a confused look, "What, why?" I understood immediately when suddenly the elevator shot up at an incredible speed. "Okay, I get it now."

Lily gave me an amused look and grabbed my hand, "Come on, we're already late," We ran towards the largest building on Olympus, when I was just outside I heard, "…we should take a break." That's when we swung the doors open a little louder than we meant to and I looked at the screen. It was a picture of me and I couldn't keep my mouth shut, "Lily, why is there a picture of me on the screen?"

She shook her head, "No idea Percy," then grabbed my hand and we made our way towards the front, but didn't notice the wide-eyed stares as we did so. We bowed to Zeus and Lily said, "Sorry we were late Lord Zeus, we just had some complications when I was retrieving this new half-blood."

Everyone kept staring at me and didn't say anything so I said, "Lord Zeus, my name is Perseus Costas Jackson, but I don't know my godly parent," still no one said anything so I turned to Lily and asked her, "Is this normal for them?"

She shrugged, "I don't think so," She turned to her dad who was in a similar state of shock, "Dad, what's happening?"

He shook out of his state of shock and then asked me, "You say your name is Perseus?"

"Yeah Grover," I said.

Everyone looked at me confused and then Grover said, "I never told you my name Perseus."

"Oh," I ran a hand through my hair, a nervous habit I had, and said, "So can I like sit down or is there something you all need?"

"We can discuss this later, we were just about to have a break anyways, Olympians remain," Zeus said.

 **Updates will be sporadic as this isn't one of my priority stories**


End file.
